My Girlfriend is A Fujoshi
by grettama
Summary: Apa yang dirasakan Kyon ketika ia jadian dengan Suzumiya Haruhi yang ternyata adalah seorang fujoshi akut? Sett semi-The Dissapearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. Happy reading.


Kyon tak pernah tahu apa itu _fujoshi_ sebelumnya. Bahkan kata itu sama sekali tak terbayangkan olehnya, ia tak tahu kalau kata semacam itu eksis. Tapi semuanya berubah saat ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis dari Kyouyouen Academy beberapa bulan lalu. Dan gadis itu merubah hidupnya.

**/My Girlfriend is A Fujoshi/**

Nama gadis itu Suzumiya Haruhi. Dengan tampangnya yang sangat arogan, cara bicaranya yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan dan rambut panjang sepinggul, Kyon sama sekali tak pernah menyangka akan tertarik pada gadis semacam itu. Jangankan tertarik, Kyon bahkan tidak menduga kalau ia akan bertemu dengan gadis macam itu, apalagi sekolah mereka saja sudah jauh berbeda. Kyon di North High, sementara Haruhi di Kyouyouen Academy yang merupakan salah satu sekolah elit di Jepang.

Tapi takdir memang kejam. Pada suatu hari bersalju saat liburan akhir semester setelah Natal, Kyon yang sedang melakasanakan tugasnya untuk berbelanja bertemu dengan Suzumiya Haruhi ini di supermarket. Pada awalnya Kyon sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian sedikitpun pada Haruhi, tapi kemudian sesuatu yang dilakukan Haruhi membuatnya mengernyit, dia cekikikan ketika Kyon melewatinya. Merasa mungkin ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya, Kyon mengecek penampilannya di kaca etalase terdekat, tapi menurutnya tak ada yang salah. Saat dia berpikir begitu, Haruhi cekikikan lagi. Kyon menoleh, hendak menanyakan apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, tapi rupanya Si Haruhi tidak sedang memperhatikannya. Mata Haruhi tertuju pada dua orang cowok yang sedang berdebat tentang bir mana yang akan mereka beli.

Kernyitan Kyon makin dalam. _'Apa cewek ini sudah gila?_' batin Kyon ketika kikik Haruhi makin hebat sampai seluruh badannya berguncang. Kyon akhirnya mulai ikut memperhatikan dua cowok yang masih berdebat itu juga.

Cowok yang lebih tinggi mengambil bir yang dipegang cowok yang lebih pendek, membuat cowok pendek itu sedikit merengut, tampaknya Si Tinggi tidak setuju dengan bir pilihan Si Pendek. Ketika Si Tinggi hendak mengembalikan bir itu ke rak, Si Pendek berusaha menggapainya, tapi Si Tinggi mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi agar Si Pendek tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Tapi ternyata Si Pendek tidak mau menyerah, ia terus menggapai, tapi ia malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menubruk Si Tinggi. Tapi untungnya Si Tinggi sempat menjaga keseimbangannya dan juga mencegah Si Pendek agar tidak jatuh. Jadi sekarang Si Pendek berada di pelukan Si Tinggi.

Kyon menggeleng melihat pemandangan kekakanakkan itu dan hendak melanjutkan acara belanjanya yang tertunda, tapi Haruhi yang ada di dekatnya langsung membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi dua cowok yang masih berebut bir itu sambil menekap mulutnya. Kyon sempat mengerling wajah Haruhi karena gadis itu sudah berhenti cekikikan, tapi alangkah terkejutnya Kyon karena ternyata wajah Haruhi merah padam. Kyon mulai merasa gadis itu tidak baik-baik saja. Meninggalkan sifat cueknya yang biasa, Kyon menghampiri cewek itu dan bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kelihatan tidak sehat."

Dan ketika Haruhi mendongak menatap Kyon, darah segar mengalir dari hidung gadis itu.

wwWww

Singkat cerita, Kyon yang mengantar Haruhi pulang malam itu entah bagaimana jadi dekat dengannya. Mereka juga sering ketemu di halte bus saat Kyon hendak berangkat atau pulang sekolah. Dan entah bagaimana pula, Kyon juga tidak terlalu paham, hubungannya dengan Haruhi sudah menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman. Walaupun Haruhi, tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, adalah seorang gadis yang bisa menjadi amat menyebalkan dan suka memaksakan kehendak, tapi ternyata Kyon yang nyaris tidak punya semangat hidup itu terima-terima saja dengan sifat Haruhi yang meledak-ledak.

Dari situlah awal mula perkenalan Kyon dengan sebuah dunia yang tak pernah Kyon jamah sebelumnya.

Kyon sendiri pada mulanya tak menyadari ada kesalahan dalam fungsi otak Haruhi, tapi lambat laun ia mulai merasakan kejanggalan yang terjadi pada gadisnya itu.

Kejanggalan pertama, Haruhi selalu mengajaknya kencan ke Akihabara. Kalau Kyon mengatakan padanya ingin ganti suasana tempat kencan, gadis itu pasti akan cemberut dan memberinya _glare_ mematikan. Maka dari itu Kyon menurutinya walaupun menurutnya Akihabara tidak terlalu asyik untuk dijadikan tempat kencan. Terlalu banyak orang-orang aneh di sana.

Kejanggalan kedua. Ketika di Akihabara, Haruhi selalu mengunjungi sebuah toko buku, namun anehnya, Kyon sama sekali tidak diijinkan untuk menemaninya masuk. Dia selalu keluar beberapa saat kemudian dengan tampang girang, tapi ketika Kyon hendak melihat buku apa yang dibelinya, Haruhi juga tak pernah mau menunjukkan buku-bukunya. Kalau Kyon memaksa, Haruhi akan mengemplang kepalanya.

Kejanggalan ketiga. Kyon senang Haruhi bukan tipe gadis pencemburu. Haruhi tak pernah melarangnya pergi keluar dengan siapapun, tapi anehnya, tiap Kyon laporan kalau ia pergi keluar berdua saja dengan salah satu teman cowoknya, Haruhi akan langsung membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang detail kegiatan _hang out_-nya bersama teman cowoknya itu dengan ekspresi antusias yang berlebihan, membuat Kyon merasa diinterogasi. Tapi ketika Kyon cerita kalau ia keluar berdua saja dengan teman perempuannya, Haruhi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan khusus. Pada awalnya Kyon merasa kalau Haruhi cemburu, tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali.

Kejanggalan keempat. Mulanya kejanggalan yang ini membuat Kyon sedikit tak senang, Haruhi suka sekali memandang berlama-lama ke cowok-cowok yang berpapasan dengan mereka saat mereka sedang kencan atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan. Tapi lama-lama ia mulai menyadari ada kebiasaan lain yang menyertai kebiasaan ini. Yang pertama adalah, Haruhi lebih suka melihat cowok yang sedang jalan berdua dengan cowok lain daripada memandang berlama-lama ke cowok yang jalan sendirian. Dan kalau sudah mengamati cowok-cowok itu, ia akan menggumamkan kata 'seme' atau 'uke' sebelum cekikikan sendiri. Entah apa maksudnya dua kata itu.

Kejanggalan kelima. Wajah Haruhi sering sekali memerah secara tidak jelas ketika melihat dua orang cowok sedang bercanda dengan akrabnya. Bahkan kadang-kadang sampai mimisan segala. Kyon pikir tadinya Haruhi mengidap suatu penyakit, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Kejanggalan keenam. Kyon tahu Haruhi senang menonton _anime_ atau membaca _manga_. Kyon juga tahu kalau _manga_ favorit gadis itu adalah _manga_ tentang ninja yang sepertinya sudah terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia. Bermaksud ingin mengangkrabkan diri dengan Haruhi, suatu hari Kyon membuka percakapan tentang cerita _manga_ itu. Tapi yang terjadi malah di luar dugaan, bukannya membicarakan jalan ceritanya, Haruhi malah dengan bersemangat membeberkan sesuatu yang menurut Kyon kedengarannya seperti dua tokoh utama yang sama-sama cowok di _manga_ itu ternyata saling mencintai? Apa ini Kyon yang salah tanggap, atau memang maksud Haruhi begitu?

Kejanggalan ketujuh. Kyon tidak menyangka kalau Haruhi adalah seorang pecinta sepakbola. Pernah Haruhi mengajaknya menonton suatu pertandingan bola, gadis itu bahkan membawa-bawa kamera segala. Karena Kyon tidak terlalu mengerti, ia hanya duduk dan memperhatikan Haruhi memotret dengan beringas selama pertandingan. Dan ketika waktu jeda istirahat, Kyon ikut melihat hasil potretan Haruhi dari balik bahunya. Kyon semula mengira kalau foto-fotonya bakal sangat _epic_, tapi ternyata dugaannya meleset jauh, yang jadi objek potretan Haruhi kebanyakan adalah para pemainnya yang sedang berpelukan, saling rangkul, saling gendong dalam rangka menikmati euforia pasca gol, dan semacamnya. Kyon terkesiap.

Kejanggalan kedelapan. Saat itu hujan dan karena tidak ada satupun di antara dia dan Haruhi yang membawa payung, maka mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu di halte bus dulu sampai hujan reda. Membunuh rasa bosan, Haruhi mengeluarkan laptop kecilnya dan tenggelam di dunia maya. Kyon tadinya mengira Haruhi akan membuka situs pertemanan yang sedang populer seperti kebanyakan gadis kalau sedang _online_, tapi lagi-lagi dugaannya meleset. Haruhi ternyata membuka suatu situs yang seingat Kyon _tagline_-nya adalah _'Unleash Your Imagination'_, lalu kelihatannya Haruhi sedang membaca suatu _thread_ di situs itu. Penasaran, Kyon ikut membaca dari balik bahu Haruhi, dan ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membelalak ngeri melihat apa yang dibaca Haruhi. Kira-kira seperti ini cuplikannya.

_|Sakesu menatap mata biru Naturo dalam-dalam. Ia sudah tak bisa mencegah apa yang selama ini bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Perlahan, Sakesu mendekat ke arah Naturo yang masih memberinya tatapan penuh tanya. '_Masa bodoh dengan yang dia pikirkan. Aku mencintainya, harusnya itu cukup,' _batin Sakesu. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Sakesu meraih kedua pipi Naturo dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ia melumat bibir Naturo yang rasanya benar-benar manis, mengabaikan dorongan Naturo di dadanya yang menyuruhnya menjauh. Ia akan membuat Naturo mengerti kalau dia menginginkannya…|_

Kyon tak sanggup membaca lagi. Ia hanya bisa menatap gamang ke arah air hujan yang terus turun. Seingatnya Sakesu dan Naturo ini adalah tokoh utama pria di _manga_ ninja favorit Haruhi itu. Jadi…?

wwWww

Kyon sudah menjalin hubungan selama lima bulan dengan Haruhi, dan baru dua bulan terakhir ia mengetahui kalau gadisnya itu adalah seorang _fujoshi_. Tadinya Kyon tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi setelah melakukan analisis secara kasar dari penjelasan Haruhi yang menggebu-gebu, ia paham. Ia juga sekarang sudah tahu apa arti kata 'seme', 'uke', 'bromance', 'shounen ai', 'yaoi' dan berbagai istilah lainnya. Dan sejujurnya, Kyon cukup menikmatinya. Tidak, tunggu, bukan berarti ia sudah menjadi penggemar dunia itu juga, tapi ia lebih menikmati hubungannya dengan Haruhi sejak ia mulai mengenal semua istilah aneh-aneh itu. Haruhi bahkan mengijinkannya masuk ke toko buku di Akihabara itu sekarang. Ia juga jadi lebih lunak. Kalau Kyon mengajaknya ke tempat lain selain Akihabara, Haruhi sudah tidak menolak lagi, apalagi kalau Kyon secara sukarela sudah menceritakan padanya detail _hang out_-nya bersama teman cowoknya.

Hari itu hujan dan Kyon masih menunggu di halte tempat ia dan Haruhi biasa janjian sebelum pergi kencan. Ia sengaja datang lebih awal karena bosan di rumah, tapi ternyata menunggu di halte sendirian saat sedang hujan juga sama membosankannya. Kyon hanya menghela napas dan berharap Haruhi segera datang.

Sebuah bus berhenti di halte Kyon. Berharap melihat Haruhi turun, Kyon bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, tapi ternyata harapannya sia-sia karena bus itu hanya menurunkan seorang cowok yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Kyon dengan wajah cukup tampan dan rambut coklat yang tertata apik, mirip rambut para personil _boyband_ Korea yang sedang _booming_ itu. Kyon kembali menghela napas dan mendudukkan diri, tampaknya ia harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Cowok yang baru turun dari bus itu mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kyon, tapi Kyon mengabaikannya. Ia merapatkan jaketnya karena udara menjadi agak dingin dan masih menatap rinai hujan yang tidak kunjung reda. Tapi perhatiannya teralihkan ketika ia merasakan sesuatu meraba kepalanya.

Kyon langsung menoleh dengan cepat ke arah cowok di sebelahnya, ternyata cowok itulah yang meraba kepala Kyon. "Eh?" celetuk Kyon.

"Tadi ada serangga di rambutmu," kata cowok itu seraya tersenyum ramah, membuang sesuatu yang tak sempat Kyon perhatikan bentuknya ke arah semak-semak di belakang mereka.

"Oh, trims," ucap Kyon, tapi ia mengernyit.

"Aku Itsuki Koizumi, kau?" tanya cowok itu tiba-tiba. Kyon sedikit terperangah ditanya secara mendadak begitu oleh orang yang sama sekali asing, namun ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kyon kalau kau mau," tambah Kyon.

Si Itsuki Koizumi ini mengangguk paham. "Kyon memang lebih enak diucapkan sih…" tanggapnya.

Kyon mengangguk, dan kembali larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Tapi Itsuki tak disangka melanjutkan percakapan mereka, "Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Kyon merasa ada sedikit kejanggalan di sini. Ia menoleh ke arah Itsuki dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik seraya menjawab, "Aku menunggu pacarku lalu kami akan Akihabara."

"Oh, kau sudah punya pacar rupanya…" tanggap Itsuki, membuat Kyon mengerjap. Itu cuma perasaannya saja atau memang Si Itsuki ini terlihat kecewa ketika ia mengatakan ia sudah punya pacar?

Eh, tunggu? Kok bisa-bisanya dia berpikir begitu? Astaga, Kyon mulai merasa kalau ia sudah terlalu banyak membaca _fanfic_ bersama Haruhi di saat senggang. Kyon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif, mengucapkan, '_Shounen ai dan sejenisnya itu hanya ada di imajinasi fujoshi. Tak ada yang seperti itu di dunia nyata_,' berulang-ulang dalam hatinya seperti mantra.

"Kau kenapa?" suara Itsuki memecah lamunan Kyon.

"Eh, tidak, tidak apa-apa," sambar Kyon cepat. Ia sedikit menggeser duduknya menjauh dari Itsuki. Rasa horor mulai merasuk.

Tapi usahanya itu ternyata sia-sia. Itsuki yang masih mengamatinya dengan senyum ramah, yang menurut Kyon mulai tampak mesum, secara tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Kyon. Kyon langsung berjengit mundur, tapi kepalanya membentur dinding halte yang membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya, dan ketika ia membuka mata pasca rasa sakit, Kyon menyadari kalau jarak wajahnya dan wajah Itsuki Si Orang Asing ini sudah begitu dekat. Kyon membelalak dan menahan napasnya.

Itsuki mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Kyon. Kyon merasakan sinyal tanda bahaya berbunyi nyaring di otaknya. Dia akan diapa-apakan Itsuki ini! Kyon sudah menyiapkan diri untuk langsung menendang Itsuki kalau ia berani menyentuhnya, tapi ternyata Itsuki hanya menyingkirkan sesuatu di rambutnya lagi, lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyon yang masih bertampang horor.

"Kau sepertinya sudah menunggu cukup lama sampai di rambutmu banyak serangganya," kata Itsuki ringan.

Tanpa disadarinya, napas Kyon memburu. Kedua tangannya masih mengepal di kanan kirinya sementara telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat dingin. Ia tadi ternyata begitu tegang.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kau seperti habis melihat hantu," ucap Itsuki lagi, dan sebelum Kyon sempat melakukan perlawanan apapun, Itsuki sudah menempelkan dahinya sendiri di dahi Kyon sambil bergumam, "Ah, kurasa kau tidak demam."

Kyon membelalak, benar-benar membatu, dengan posisi seperti itu, Kyon bisa mencium aroma _mint_ dari napas Itsuki ini dan—

"Kyon!"

Kyon merasa badannya berguncang dan dia mengerjap. Pandangannya terasa sedikit kabur, dan ketika penglihatannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya, tertatap olehnya Haruhi yang sedang membungkuk di hadapannya dengan tampang cemberut yang sangat familiar.

"Eh, Haruhi! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru Kyon lega. "Si Itsuki ini tiba-tiba menyerangku! Untung kau datang dan menyelamatkan situasi! Leganya…."

Haruhi mengernyit. "Itsuki siapa? Yang mana?"

Kyon yang masih mengelus-elus dadanya dengan ekspresi luar biasa lega hanya mengedik ke sampingnya. "Ini yang duduk di sebelahku. Masa kau tidak lihat."

Haruhi tiba-tiba mengguncang tubuh Kyon dengan sangat keras, membuat Kyon terperanjat. "Kenapa kau mengguncangku begitu?" protes Kyon ketika Haruhi melepaskan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Haruhi tak senang, tapi ternyata Haruhi malah menatapnya lebih sinis.

"Bangun, Kyon! Aku sudah datang sejak lima menit lalu dan mendapatimu tertidur seperti orang mati di halte ini sendirian! Cobalah untuk bedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan!" seru Haruhi emosi. Ia berkacak pinggang di depan Kyon, kelihatan sekali dia jengkel.

"Eh?" celetuk Kyon. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Benar saja, tak ada orang lain di halte ini selain dia dan Haruhi. Hujan juga sudah reda walaupun masih mendung. Jadi…

"Kalau kau sudah bisa melupakan Itsuki-mu itu, kurasa sebaiknya kau mengingat janjimu untuk menemaniku ke Akihabara sekarang," sentak Haruhi.

Kyon masih sedikit linglung. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Haruhi sebelum gadis itu mencoba mencekiknya. Haruhi mengangguk puas melihat anggukan Kyon dan mendudukkan diri di samping cowok itu, menunggu bus menuju Akihabara.

Kyon menghela napas tanpa suara, mengerling Haruhi yang sudah sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk _update_ _fanfic_ terbaru. Kyon menggeleng pelan. Untungnya itu tadi hanya mimpi. Yah, begitulah resiko punya pacar seorang _fujoshi_.

**/fin/**

Gaje! Abal! Wkwkwkw XD sumpah, bagaimana bisa saya punya ide ababil seperti ini? Hahaha~ ide ini awalnya bermula ketika saya ngobrol dengan sahabat baik saya, John Smith. Lalu tiba-tiba saya kepikiran bagaimana perasaan cowok yang punya cewek fujoshi parah. Hehehe. Idenya spontan saja sih. ^^

Erm, jadi ternyata Kyon cuma mimpi lah~ hehehe. Semoga Kyon sabar ya punya pacar fujoshi kayak Haruhi. Hehehe. Semangat, Kyon! Kalau kau bosan dengan Haruhi, bilang saja ke Nagato kau ingin dunia normal! Wkwkw.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang dunia normal, udah ada yang nonton The Dissapearance of Haruhi Suzumiya belum? XDD astaga, itu adalah 161 menit terindah dalam hidup saya~ #plakplakplak

Eh, dan tentang nama sekolahnya Haruhi di sini, itu sebenarnya saya ambil dari The Dissapearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, tapi saya nggak yakin kalau nama sekolahnya benar-benar itu O.o #ngek jadi mohon maaf kalau salah ya~ ^^" *burned*

Btw, ini fic straight pertama saya lho O.o" yah, walaupun nggak sepenuhnya bersih sih :p

Mind to review? ^^

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

**Disclaimer: Kyoto Animation**


End file.
